Beg For It
by VenomousBeauty
Summary: Chris Jericho gives it good to a Superstar who needs it. Jericho/Cena. I suck at summaries... This is SLASH: don't like, don't read. You've been warned.


Chris didn't waste any time as he entered the abandoned hotel room, roughly pinning the younger male up against the white-colored wall. The younger man gave solid groan at the roughness, but also gave in that he enjoyed it. Jericho didn't waste any time as he hungrily assaulted him with sloppy kisses, rubbing the crotch of his denim jeans into the young man's stiffening cock in his jean shorts.

He gave out a strained moan, his back arching to the grinding of their cocks together. Chris smirked at the sounds coming from the younger male, using his forearm to shove it under his jaw, while his other hand was starting to pull up the bright green shirt he wore. At the feeling of Chris's hand barely touching him, the younger male let out a wavering choking noise, implicating that this was what he need for a while since divorcing his wife.

"You like that don't you? You filthy fucking whore" Chris spat, only knowing that the young superstar enjoyed this treatment. Jericho pressed his hips into his man's welcoming bulge, making him yelp out a couple of profanities, "that's right Cena; that it like the bitch that you are!"

John Cena's ultramarine eyes rolled into his sockets, feeling his body heat up from the close contact they had. Chris grinded his hardening cock against Cena's already stiff erection, his twitching and begging to be touched. "Stop fucking teasing and get this over with!" He pleaded like a little slut, knowing that's what Chris wanted. The blonde smirked, loving when Cena acted this way. He was intent on bringing the slut that was inside Cena out, and he was going to do it now.

Cena groaned profusely as Jericho made contact with his lips, forcibly opening his lips and shoving his tongue inside. The younger male accepted, opening further as Jericho's mouth completed devoured his, the death grip on his wrist seemingly bruising the flesh. Jericho pulled back, nibbling on the bottom lip in between his teeth, biting down hard enough to make Cena gasp in pleasure.

Jericho grabbed the bottom of the green shirt, yanking it up. He basically ripped the clothing from Cena's arms, tossing it on the bed behind him. He leaned down and took one of Cena's hardened pink nipples in his mouth, sucking on the tiny bud. Cena whimpered and gave in, Jericho feeling his shaft reacting as it began to thicken. He abandoned the man's chest, before grabbing his forearms, spinning him around until his face was pressed against the wall.

Chris inhaled the arousal radiating from the body, licking his lips with a grin, "I'm gonna make you mind, you fucking slut" He said, his nails digging into the arms. He grabbed at Cena's belt from behind, un-buckling the leather strap, before it was gone and on the bed with the shirt. He ripped the jean shorts from Cena's waist, lifting his legs up as the shorts were removed. Left in his 'Rise above Hate' boxer briefs, Jericho loved the sight.

Chris firmly gripped the strong hips, pulling them back until his half-hard cock was pressed against the cheeks, making chills run down Cena's spine. "Please Chris, please, fuck me already…" he begged like the cunt he was, pushing back as Jericho fingers dug into his ass through his boxers. "As you wish" Jericho said in his ear, the mere tone of his voice making his cock stiffen.

He un-buttoned his own jeans, shaking them off, kicking them aside. He snapped the buttons on his silk shirt, tossing it around as well. Both of them half naked, Chris pressed his erection against the young meat, feeling goose bumps forming on his skin. Cena shifted and let a growl as Jericho's cold fingers slid through the front of his briefs, cupping the hardening shaft.

The blonde grabbed Cena's briefs, yanking them downwards, before he pulled his down as well, his length standing up as it was freed. He whispered a soft "hold on" as he leaned over, grabbing the bottle of lubricant. Popping it open, he squeezed some out, the clear gel dribbling down Cena's backside, before it touched the small pucker. Chris covered his member in lube as well, before gripping it firmly, starting to rub the bulbous head against Cena's entrance.

John moaned and pushed back into the large head, wanting more, "now Cena, would you like this rough or violent?" Jericho asked, seeing how this was affecting the younger man. Cena croaked out, turning to look at the handsome Canadian, "fuck me now, I want it NOW" his words came out and Jericho grinned that famous grin.

Without any words, Jericho grabbed Cena by the back of his neck, pulling him over as he pushed him on the end of the bed, John's elbows pressing into the spring-less foam. Making sure Cena's entrance was wet enough to penetrate, Chris pressed the head teasingly into the ring of flesh, making the leader of cenation beg for more, pleading out, "Please Chris, please…"

Jericho gripped one hip tightly, before breaching the remainder of Cena's untouched flesh, pushing in without any warning of doing so. The intimate contact of skin meeting skin made Cena almost jump out of skin, the sizeable cock of Chris buried up to the hilt. "Now beg you fucking slut, beg for me" He said, slapping the back of John's head, only making it more pleasurable.

"Fuck me! Fuck me already!" He pleaded, pushing back onto the cock. Jericho bent forwards, starting to push deeper inside, before pulling out quickly. John gaped in awe, the feeling taking him to a whole another level of ecstasy. Jericho started to pump faster, not giving Cena any time to relax around the member, fucking him hard.

Cena's body was pushed back and forth into the large bed, Jericho in ultimate control as he worked the younger superstar roughly. He gritted his teeth as he gripped the black bedspread, trying to find leverage if he could. Jericho was rough, mean and a pure bitch. And that's how Cena liked it: he didn't want to be the top, he wanted to be abused and treated like a slut. He never had the courage to ask anybody, only when Chris offered one night after RAW, he knew he couldn't refuse. And once things got intimate between the two, he found out how dominate Chris Jericho could be.

Chris glided in and out of the waiting entrance, his cock brushing against Cena's prostate, making a desperate cry come from him. He leaned forward, his hand roaming over the young flesh of John's ass, before delivering one hard slap. Cena bit down on his lip as Jericho's hand made contact with the sensitive skin, with it stinging like hell. He couldn't help himself at this point, "Do it again! Pleaasseeee Chris, do it again!" he spoke, his hands tightening around the sheets.

No words as Chris's rough hands came in contact with his cheek once more, and again, and again and again. He curled his lips at the feeling of the pain, "oh god! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuckkkk!" he cried out, hearing Chris chuckle. His cheeks were now a deep scarlet with five or more hand-prints resting on the abused skin. Jericho pounded him roughly, so hard that Cena's body on the end of the bed made the headboard hit the wall a few times, Cena's bare knees brushing against the glossed wood that was the box-spring.

His ultramarine eyes glistened as Jericho quickened his already violent pace, his thighs slapping against Cena's lower backside. The Canadian came in and out of the young man's already reddened core, his muscles tightening around his erection. Jericho arched his neck as Cena pushed down and up on the cock, skin sliding against his lengthened cock, the feeling of flesh making his body tremble in pure sluttiness.

John let out a begging whimper as his hardened cock brushed against the wood; he wanted his to be touched. He felt Jericho's grip on his hip loosen as his hand snaked around his abdomen, leaning down to tightly grip his neglected member. This is what Cena wanted. His body tightened as Jericho began moving his hand up and down his shaft, brushing his already lubed fingers on the skin. He could feel the erection lengthen and thicken in his palm, already knowing Cena was close.

With the way Cena was grinding, he knew he wouldn't last much longer as well. The bed protested the violent fucking, the headboard now bouncing off the wall, scrapping it as John's tortured body was practically cutting the bed in hand. Jericho's hand jerked his cock harder and harder each time, wanting to feel the sticky mess all over his hand, if he depended on it, "cum for me you fucking slut, cum for me!" Jericho exclaimed, making Cena gasp as he smacked his bruised ass once more, this time harder, the slap echoing.

That was the last straw for John. He waited for this, and now he couldn't hold on. John's body restricted as he tensed up, feeling all part of his body being worked at once. Leaning downwards, creasing at his middle he let everything out. The thick fluid squirted out from Cena's cock, the semen splattering all over the bed frame. Jericho's entire hand became coated in hot, white liquid. He slowed his pace down afterwards, also removing his hand from Cena's member.

John's body fell slack, and if it wasn't for Chris catching him he would've fell. Chris rested the abused body on the large mattress, smirking at the sight of his physique. Cena took in deep and sharp breaths, the feeling of being fucked out of his mind remaining. Jericho grabbed towels from the bathroom, wiping himself off, before doing the same for Cena.

He wiped the semen off Cena's lower belly and thighs, before taking a seat beside him, "You ok down there?" was all he asked, and Cena did all he could to nod. Jericho snickered and ran his palm over his head, feeling his blonde hair drenched in sweat, "You did good this time, slut" Chris said as he leaned in his ear, sending chills down Cena's body.

"And if you try to fuck Orton again, I'll make you pay even worse" He warned the younger male, and Cena immediately responded with a nod, Chris smirked, "That's my good slut"


End file.
